blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
The Singing Stones (Land 1)
Not to be confused with The Singing Stones (Land 2). The Singing Stones is a Silver Reward Scroll challenge located behind the second village, the Aztec one. It's near the beach, beside a circle of stones. This challenge becomes avaliable after opening the huge gates, although you can place the stones and solve it in the good way before that (you just won't see any silver scroll). You will get the good reward, at least in the unpatched version. The objective of this challenge, as stated by the hippie, is to locate the true Singing Stones and have them play in a scale. There are many singing stones on this land, but only 8 of these are real: the ones there are already placed in the circle and can't be moved and five more which are spread through Land 1. Fake stones won't make the sound of a musical note when tapped. The real stones are located at the following places: #Near the circle of stones, where the puzzle starts. #At the beach where The Savior quest can be found, there's a small river. Following it leads to a mountain. The gatestone will be there. #At the forest where the lost brother was, near his campfire and some mushrooms. #At the Old Hermit's Quarry, close to where the stone for the sculptor's quest was. #Near the norse village graveyard. Scroll Information "Hey, man. Neat stone circle, huh? It's a bummer that some are missing. The stones have to play a scale. That's what we need. Tap a stone to hear its note." Solutions The Good Way *Collect all the stones and place them in order so that they play in a scale Reward: A Food Miracle Dispenser. The Evil Way *Kill the hippie, crush his house. Reward: Nothing Trivia *Although one cannot use the fake singing stones on the circle, they '''are '''useful to the player: by placing them near a Village Center for the villagers to dance around, one obtains a unique-looking (easier to identify) and unbreakable artifact that cannot be lost unless it sinks into the sea or is destroyed by mega-blast. This also works with the "head stones" on Land 3 and the identical "shield stones" on Land 5. **A player can obtain an effectively infinite amount of unbreakable artifact material, if they were to hold off on completing this quest until the Vortex to Land 2 opens. The quest is programmed to respawn the singing stones required for the quest should they leave the map in any fashion. Due to this, you can send as many singing stones through the vortex as you like, and they'll all come through the other side. *The runes carved on the singing stones' surface transliterates into the letter "P", which could be a reference to Peter Molyneux, creator of the series. There is no confirmation of this, however, making this only speculation. Gallery singstone1.png|Singing Stone near the graveyard singstone2.png|Singing Stone near the start of the challenge. Singstone3.png|Singing Stone on the mountainside near The Savior challenge Singstone4.png|Singing Stone near the Lost Brother campfire. Singstone5.png|Singing Stone in the Old Hermit's Quarry Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Molyneux http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rune#Elder_Futhark_.282nd_to_8th_c..29 Category:Black & White Category:Challenges and Quests Category:Land 1